Elgen
Elgen Inc. was a medical equipment manufacturing company that tried to use the MEI device to cure diseases. Subsequently, it became a renewable electricity company with malevolent aspirations. The MEI was made by Dr. Coondradt. Recently, the Elgen took over Tuvalu naming it Hatch Islands after their leader, Dr. Hatch. Leadership The Elgen are lead by a chairman of the board of app. 12 members, who reside in a yacht in international territory as too not be accused of their crimes, including over 41 murder charges. The (former) chairman's name is Giacomo Schema. The board members are simply addressed by number. Hatch takes over control of the Elgen in Battle of the Ampere. Two board members are killed during Hatch's takeover. #Ten: He claims that Hatch will never get away with his actions, Hatch responds by having him thrown out of the Ampere, over a 60 story fall with his hands behind his back. #Two: She begs Hatch to cut Schema down from his upside-down position. Hatch agrees, as long as she took his place. By the time Michael and the Electroclan find the imprisoned board members, she is dead. History Elgen was originally founded as Amberz because the word "Amber" was connected to "electricity" in etymological terms. Sometime in 1984, it was incorporated and named Elgen Inc. The Corporation started as a medical products manufacturing company. Dr. Coondradt discovered a breakthrough in curing diseases, the MEI machine. Sometime after the breakthrough, Elgen's CEO, Briton E. Hill, passed away. Eventually, the company hired an ambitious MIT graduate, who was the CEO of a successful pharmaceutical company, to be their leader. His name was Dr. C. James Hatch. After the MEI machine malfunctioned, Hatch proposed a new idea to the board: the Starxource Plant Initiative, which developed power plants powered by bioengineered rats. This turned the company into one of the most important energy companies in the world. Eventually, the company lost billions of dollars from the destruction of the Peruvian power plant, destroyed by Michael Vey, one of the MEI's test subjects. Hatch took over the company and corrupted it to rule the governments of the world. After the series, longtime employee Carl Vey, Michael's father, became chairman of the Elgen Corporation (which the new board would rename "Veytric, Inc.") In The Series Michael Vey: Prisoner of Cell 25 In the first book, Hatch is seen on the phone at Elgen Academy with the chairman of the company (in this book, the chairman is unnamed). He promises to find the two glows that were created with 17 children in some accident. Later in the book, the two Glows, Taylor Ridley and Michael Vey, and their friend Ostin, find an article from around the time they were born. The article reveals that several doctors (including Carl Vey, Michael's father) helped install an MEI (Magnetic Electron Induction) machine in the Pasadena General Hospital. The doctors in charge of building the machine worked for Elgen Inc., a medical tech corporation. At least fifty-nine babies were tested in the machine, but sadly, only 17 survived, albeit with electrical powers. The CEO of the company at the time, Dr. C. J. Hatch, was fired from the CEO position but appointed the executive director. He was tasked with finding the rest of the electric children (Glows) to see if they started dying as well. In the book, it is seen by the namesake of the school, Elgen Academy is owned and operated by Elgen Inc. However, Michael breaks into the school, frees the Glows that have been captured, and shuts down the Academy, forcing Hatch, his guards, and the Glows that are loyal to him to flee to Peru. Michael Vey: Rise of The Elgen In the sequel, Michael and his group, the Electroclan, learn that his mother (who was abducted by Hatch) is being held as a prisoner at a power plant in Peru. They see a video featuring Hatch announcing that the Elgen Corporation will operate electricity plants under the company initiative "Starxource". The Elgen have bioengineered rats with the MEI to power the plants, and that the company has already taken control of the countries who they supply power to, including Peru. It is also revealed that Elgen has a security force of 2,000 guards. In response to freeing Michael's mother, the Electroclan manages to blow up the cooling facilities that keep the Elgen plants from melting down due to the electrified rats' heat, therefore causing a rat meltdown, killing the rats and shutting down the plant, ruining the country's energy supply. Michael Vey: Battle of The Ampere A week after the Elgen Starxource Plant in Peru is shut down, Captain Welch, Hatch's right-hand man, and most of the Elgen Army forces have joined forces with the Peruvian Armed Forces. Welch and the Elgen guards continuously pressure the leaders of the Peruvian army into letting themselves have custody of the Electroclan, which were captured right outside the Peruvian Starxource Plant. In this book, Hatch and his guards illegally take over the Elgen company from Chairman Giacomo Schema and the rest of the board. He explains that he intends to use a base of operations for the Elgen's headquarters on land and to use the land from a very small island country called Tuvalu. However, Michael disrupts these plans and sinks the Ampere, forcing Hatch and the rest of the Elgen to take shelter on the Watt, the Elgen's science ship. Michael Vey: Hunt for Jade Dragon In the fourth book, some history about the Elgen is revealed by Gervaso, a former high-ranking U.S. Marine; the Elgen Corporation was founded in 1984 as Elgen Inc. and specialized in medical equipment manufacturing. Sometime in 1995, Dr. Steven Coonradt, a medical scientist at the company, discovered the real technology behind the MEI device the corporation was working on. He, Carl Vey, and his assistant Anna Ferguson developed the MEI device and installed it in the hospital, with the help from several investors. Unfortunately, the investors (Schema among them) got tired of waiting and forced the doctors to test the machine on newborn infants before it was fully ready (against the advice from Coonradt). The head of the Elgen Corporation at the time, Dr. Hatch, unwillingly did so, and the machine accidentally caused all but seventeen of the infants killed. The company avoided lawsuits but moved to international waters. Hatch, who became corrupt after learning of the children's survival, was demoted to a manager, while Schema became CEO. Before Hatch was demoted, however, he conveyed to the board of directors a new plan: the Starxource Initiative. This initiative included testing rats in the MEI and breeding them. Then, the rats would be used in Starxource plants. The board approved, and Elgen Inc. became a powerful energy conglomerate. Elgen Force The Elgen force consists of approximately 5,000 soldiers, referred to as guards, but has risen greatly to be approximately 16,000. In Storm of Lightning, these guards, in general, wear black uniforms, and occasionally a copper helmet to avoid being rebooted by Taylor. The guards carry a plethora of weaponry, including various handguns and rifles. Near the end of Rise of The Elgen about half of the guards' answer to Hatch alone, at least 2,000 in the Peruvian facility. In Taiwan, there is a group of Elgen guard called the Lung Li. They are basically modern day ninjas. Employees Former: Dr. Hatch - CEO of Elgen Corporation Giacomo Schema - Chairman of the Board Board Members - Board of Directors Dr. Coondradt - Head Scientist of Research and Development Current: Carl T. Vey - Chairman of Elgen Corporation Unnamed Board Members - Board of Directors David Welch - CEO of Elgen Corporation Jack Vranes (in the future) - Chief of Security Motto The motto of the Elgen is Novus Ordo Glorificus ''Elgen, ''a Latin phrase meaning the new, glorious order. In Storm of Lightning, the motto is put as ''Absolutum Dominium. '' Salute The salute of the Elgen is placing the three middle fingers of the left hand to the temple and joining the little finger and thumbCategory:Companies